


Henry's fun Redemption

by Micbot37



Series: Miraculous adventures [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Sequel to "Time to Watch Miraculous", With A Twist, exposing lila, redemption for something the OC regretted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micbot37/pseuds/Micbot37
Summary: Henry realizes he feels bad about have the characters forget that Lila lied to them about everything. For Marinette's he decides to travel to the miraculous world and pretends to be someone who was randomly sent there. When Kim says a certain lines, it sets of a fun little game for Henry that will hopefully expose Lila at the same time.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to post this prototype draft as a way for you guys to see if I could go forward and continue this. Let me know what you think.

After close to a month of repairs Henry finally managed to get his theater back into full operating order. The theater was greatly damaged due to a fight that had broken out within it. It was stopped, but everyone nearly died because of the theater nearly caving in on him and the miraculous group he brought in. He was mad at them for what they caused and sent everyone back to their world and erased their memories of the theater and their show out of anger.

Henry was currently in the projector room currently running diagnostics on said projector. Once he confirmed everything was in perfect order he gave himself a pat on the back and turned to his journal, opening it.

_ Dear journal, I don’t know why I keep writing that, sounds too formal. Starting to regret writing all this in pen. _

_ Anyway, after one month of going non-stop the theater is finally 100% fixed. No broken lights left, no missing pieces of the ceiling, fully working kitchen and bathrooms, and I can watch movies again, by myself. This was honestly more fun once I discovered I could open portals between dimensions other than this one and my home. Watching the miraculous characters react to their show was fun, but it definitely was regrettable. I can’t believed they caused this much damage to the theater, going against the warnings I gave them. I also almost felt bad when I sent them back home with no memories of what happened. _

_ Though now that I think about it, I do feel bad about one thing. That they went home forgetting that they learned everything Lila said to them was a lie. Honestly I can leave it well enough alone since her lying is important for the main narrative, but to do that to Marinette of all people. Makes me wish I could go back and fix things without giving them back their memories. Especially after seeing Onichan, Alya’s going to start thinking Marinette’s hatred of Lila is more and more because of her jealousy. In a logical sense though she’s not wrong, Marinette did go all the way to Adrien’s house and nearly managed to break in because of Lila being with him. Even if it was to protect him it probably wasn’t the best idea, good thing Lila didn’t take a picture of her in the trash bins. _

_ Though with this happening I realize now, even though Marinette began to prove Alya it’s not jealousy in the end of that episode, there’s going to be a moment when Marinette loses all her friends. Even if they don’t let that happen in the show, it could still very well happen in her dimension when the tie they have to my dimension breaks. And by that I mean when they no longer follow the script set up by the writers. I actually began to break the tie when I brought them here but it stayed intact once I sent them back with no memories. I do still wish I could help Marinette expose Lila, too bad I can’t do that without giving everyone their memori- _

Henry suddenly dropped the pen as he had an epiphany,  _ Wait a minute what if I pretend to be someone stranded in their dimension but with knowledge of their show. Then, I could help with Lila’s exposure. I have to play it normal though, pretend I don’t know how to get out of their world. This could be like, a redemption story for me, all I have to do is come up with a fun little plan, find a way to get Adrien to drop his high road nonsense, and expose her. Okay, it’s settled, I head out tonight and go to sleep at the school. _

With that Henry put his phone and charger in his pockets and sped off. Once he boarded his ship(1) he turned it away from the theater and went through a portal.

* * *

**The next day**

Alya was the first one to arrive at the school along with Alix, they two mainly talked about last week’s akuma battle as they walked to the classroom. Alya was bummed since she wasn’t able to get any footage of the akuma, which probably worked out in Lila’s favor. Lila ranted about it though, since Ladybug saving her from an akuma was now technically true. 

“I can’t believe Kim’s not here yet,” Alix said steering the two away from their current topic. “He’s usually the first one in our class to get here.” Alix knew Kim was usually hanging out in the courtyard whenever he got here.

“Something must be holding him up, or he overslept by accident,” Alya assumed. “Maybe if we head to the class though you can finally beat him and that “you’ll never make it to the classroom before me” dare.”

“Oh, I’ve been wanting to kick his face in that one,” Alix said as she dashed to the class with Alya tailing behind. When the two got there they were confused to see Ms. Bustier looking at the floor. Even more confused when they saw a boy laying on the floor, seemingly unconscious(not).

“Mme. Bustier, who is this,” Alya asked their beloved teacher. She noticed she was just as confused as they were.

“I don’t know,” Mme. Bustier replied. “I walked in here to find him on the floor, unconscious. I don’t know if I should even call an ambulance, he doesn’t seem to be hurt in anyway. And he was snoring just a few minutes ago so he was clearly sleeping.”

“Why would a random, clearly dressed, guy sleep in the middle of our classroom floor,” Alix questioned. “Think he might be a transfer student?"

“I would’ve gotten a few days notice if he was,” Mme. Bustier said. She then noticed some stirring from the boy, “He seems to be waking up.”

Alya leaned over the boy’s face as he opened his eyes. “Hey,” she shouted, “wake up!” The boy did as he jumped up wide-eyed, and was suddenly on his feet. “Well that was easier than I thought. He’s freaking out about something.”

“This is a dream, this is definitely a dream,” the boy said to himself causing the three to share confused glances. They then watched as he pinched himself and reacted, “Okay, weirdly not a dream, but still crazy.”

“Why would we be a dream,” Alix said. She then noticed the boy take a deep breath as he got a bit more serious.

“Well, first of all it is an honor to meet you three,” he held out his hand, and Alya begrudgingly shook it. “My names Henry, one of the more calm people in the fandom if faced situations like this.”

“Fandom,” Alya questioned before she stuttered asking, “W-who are you?!”

“Mind if I use the black board Miss Bustier,” Henry asked, she nodded and Henry walked up to it. The three took note he was american with the way he addressed Mme. Bustier. “Anyways, how do I say this. I guess you could say, I’m from another dimension. I somehow got here, like I was chosen for a mission here, don’t know what kind of mission, but I’ll figure it out.”

“Another dimension,” Alya said, she then whipped out her phone in excitement. “Are there superheroes in your world like Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“I wish,” Henry said laughing. “Heroes in my world, superpower wise, only show up in movies, comic books, and TV shows, which is what you guys are.”

“We’re a TV show in your world, I’m not buying it,” Alix said bluntly. Kim then ran into the class and was dumbfounded as he saw Alix, not yet taking notice of Henry.

“Then how do you suppose I know your name, Alix,” Henry replied.  _ I’m doing pretty good so far,  _ he thought. “Nice of you to join us Kim. Not to mention I have proof on my phone, if I have it, I do!” Henry pulled out a phone not familiar to the group and showed a picture of the show.

“Who are you,” Kim asked as he looked at the picture, Alya quickly whispered what Kim had missed so Henry could continue.

“In my dimension, the TV show is known on Miraculous: Tale of Ladybug and Chat Noir, globally popular,” Henry explained. “The show is currently in its third season with Onichan being the most recent.” Alya perked up at this. “So adding all of the episodes up 26 for season 1, 25 for season 2, currently 10 for season 3, and the christmas special. There is a grand total of 62 episodes.”

“That is so cool, think you could tells us specifically the episodes and what they’re like,” Kim asked. Henry then got an idea.

“You know what Kim, you just gave me a great idea of what I could do while we wait for a possible chance for me to return home. I’ll explain more when the rest of your class gets here,” Henry replied. “For now go to your seats if you want.”

When Henry noticed the three he noticed something different. Alya and Kim were in there normal seats but Alix was in a different one. “Huh, that’s not the seat order we usually see in the show. May I ask what caused the seat change?”

Alya looked down a bit, “Marinette’s been acting really mean around Lila and we don’t know why. It’s probably just jealousy but I think she might be taking things too far. We decided changing the seats around a bit was probably in everyone’s best interest."

“Did you made sure everyone agree to the changes,” Henry questioned

“We felt like Marinette would understand, she may realize her mistakes, but with Lila she’s not giving up. Solely I think it’s because she’s jealous that Lila gets to sit next to Adrien, and that Lila did kiss him on the cheek. She accusing Lila of lying for no good reason, last straw was when we had learned Marinette attacked her,” Alix explained.

_ Looks like I came at a good time,  _ Henry thought.  _ Not only is Marinette being ostracized again, I’m seeing the effects of a loose link in action. If I manage to expose Lila I might be able to fully free them from the chains the writer’s unknowingly have on them. It’s also pretty clear Lila lied about being attacked. _

Soon enough the rest of the class came, all taking their seats from Chameleon. Henry silently growled at this, how Lila managed to cause this to happen was beyond him. A good number of the students questioned Henry but Alya said it would be explained later. When Marinette walked in Henry watched as some of her classmates gave her a stink eye as she walked up to the back of the class. He took quick notice that Lila was smirking at Marinette and looked to be in no way injured, how anyone ate up the being attacked lie was also beyond him.

“Okay, looks like everyone’s here,” Henry said. "Before I start I must it is great to see all of you. In person that is."

“Who are you,” Nino asked who was sitting next to Alya again.

“I’ll give you a short version one last time,” Henry said as he stuck a nametag on himself(2). “My name’s Henry, I’m from another dimension where you guys are part of a TV show. I was sent here by unknown causes and as far as I know for the past thirty minutes I’ve been on a mission I have no clue about.

“So when this mission is over will you find a way back to your home,” Adrien asked.

“Theoretically, he was sent here by unknown causes,” Max stated. “The chances of him finding a way back to his dimension is immensely low, there’s a good chance he may be stuck here for a long time after he completes whatever the mission is.”

“If anyone can help you I’m sure my Uncle could,” Lila said. “He’s currently looking into dimensional travel as we speak.” Marinette quietly facepalmed as everyone ate up the lie.

“Interesting,” Henry said starting to get clever. “Is there anyway you can take me to him later today.”

Lila was quick and said, “Sorry but he lives in on a secret remote island while he figures it out I’m sure it’s going to be hard to find it.”

“A shame really,” Henry said, Marinette could pinpoint for a second that he was just playing along with Lila’s lie until he said. “I guess I could tell you all of a great idea I got from Kim.” He then turned to the black board and wrote down everyone’s names, including Mme. Bustier. “While I’m here there are currently 62 episodes within the your TV show. I’m willing to allow a choice. Either three specific details in three different episode, or a full explanation of one. Tell me an akuma name and I’ll tell you if there’s an episode for that akuma.” He could tell someone was about to raise their hand when. “I’m giving you till lunch to decide, but don’t worry the offer stands for as long as I’m here.”

“Well, Henry,” Mme Bustier said. “I think what you have could be fun, but I’d much prefer if I could get to my lesson plan now.” She then gestured to the room. “You can sit next to Marinette.” 

Henry then walked over to the bench Marinette was at without hesitation. While Mme. Bustier was teaching the lesson Marinette quickly whispered and asked. “Just out of curiosity, since you are from a world where we’re just a TV show. Do you know-”

“Yes, I know your superhero identity, and that identity is safe with me,” Henry whispered back. “I also know about Lila’s lies, that’s what my mission is, to expose her. We can talk more after school but for now you might want to pay attention to Miss Bustier.”

Marinette nodded and the class continued. Nathaniel however snuck a glance at Henry, convinced there was something they were not being told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)The Lor Starcutter in the Kirby games.  
> (2) Love a good old reference from Spiderman: Into the Spiderverse.


	2. Sampler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s lunchtime and we learn that Nathaniel knows something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the number of kudos and one comment that gave me a few ideas I’m back with the second part. Also, for sake of the new episode on the 16th of May this will now officially take place a couple weeks after Miraculer. The akuma Alya and Alix were talking about in the first chapter will still be Onichan.

The class went by quietly, some of the students ended up discussing in private about which episode they should pick. Henry was convinced himself he was going to be here for awhile so he taking on some of the subjects just in case. By the time lunch started everyone was in the cafeteria. When Henry arrived he got some weird looks from the students in other classes, his presence in the school was known. He had guessed the other students would be weirded out by a guy that knows about some of the student’s lives.

When he examined the cafeteria for the class he was with he noticed nearly everyone with Lila. He already figured Adrien wasn’t here because of he schedule, Nathaniel was at another table, and he noticed Marinette sitting by herself. He sighed and said under his breath, “Seriously, nearly everyone in this class is an idiot.” 

Marinette was surprised as Henry walked over to the table she was at and sat down. “Your not going to sit somewhere else,” she asked. “No offense, but I think you’d be more interested sitting with more of us who are in this show you speak so highly of.”

“True, but everyone likes a good main character,” Henry bluntly said leaving Marinette in shock.

“Wait, I’m the main character,” she asked in disbelief.

“When I was talking to you guys I said the show was named Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir. And you are Ladybug, of course you’re the main character.”

Marinette managed to calm down from the shock and asked, “You said you learned your mission was to expose Lila. How come you haven’t done it yet?”

“If I’m going to be honest I want to have a bit of fun first,” Henry answered. “Besides if I just said it right now, Lila could write it off as me not actually being from another dimension. I need to explain a few episodes first so people know I am who I say I am.”

“How many episodes has Lila appeared in?”

Henry thought through the episodes quickly before saying, “She’s only appeared in five. Volpina, Heroes day which was a two parter, Chameleon, the big Lila exposure, Onichan, and Miraculer, that last one won’t really help us though since I never got a chance to watch it. She’s really only started to become a more important character in season 3. No one in the fandom really thought that much on her until Chameleon.”

“What happened after that episode?” Marinette was afraid of what the answer would be.

“A multitude of theories and fanfics on her and the threats she used on you. Most of the fanfics I read factor in multiple things, Alya not checking her sources of Lila’s first interview, Adrien’s advice on the high road, which let’s be real, it’s not good advice.” 

Marinette was about to object when she thought about. Adrien had said that if they were the only ones who knew would it really matter. He said that her lies weren’t hurting anyone, Marinette had thought that at the time but recently Lila’s lies were hurting her relationship with her friends. Overall, the lies were hurting her. “I guess you're right, it isn’t really good advice.”

Henry stopped for a second before saying, “You’re telling me you didn’t think about it before. You were pushed to the back again which Alya and Alix tells me were both about jealousy. Though, Onichan is the one episode I will probably agree with them on that. You did nearly break into Adrien’s house because of Lila.”

“Yeah, I realized that later on,” Marinette sheepishly said. “So what episode are you going to explain first?”

“It depends on what akumas they’re interested in hearing about,” Henry answered. “Now I think I might want to eat my lunch before it gets cold.” Marinette nodded and the two continued.

Meanwhile at the table Nathaniel’s at, said artist was currently looking at that table.  _ There’s something he told Marinette that he’s not telling us. Could be Lila.  _ Nathaniel had a flashback.

* * *

_ Nathaniel was currently walking towards the doors of the school one day after an akuma. Namely, after Chameleon when the seats were switched back he felt uncomfortable with Lila sitting next to him. Not because she would occasionally look at what he was doing, but because she said she was a great artist herself. He knew if that were true she would be in the art class. _

_ He didn’t think much more about it until he saw Lila talking about her tinnitus again. “I know it’s terrible,” Lila said to Rose and Juleka, “I thought Ladybug’s cure fixed my disability, guess I was wrong.” It was one of the leading factors the got Lila her seat next to Adrien back. _

_ Nathaniel then started thinking, ‘What a minute, Ladybug’s cure keeps everything fixed for good it doesn’t get destroyed again, that’s Cat Noir’s thing. Not only that but Ladybug’s powers only fix damage done by the akuma, she said she got her tinnitus from saving Jagged Stone’s kitten.’ The pieces started to get put together in Nathaniel’s head, in a matter of five minutes he knew the truth. _

_ Lila was lying, about everything. Nathaniel walked to class, wanting to say something. Unfortunately, he was afraid that Lila would twist his words like she did with Marinette. On top of that he’s the shy person in the class he didn’t know how to speak up like Marinette does. _

* * *

He train of thought through the flashback stopped when Marc sat down at the table. “Hey, Nath you okay? You look like you spaced out for a bit,” Marc asked, worried.

Nathaniel quickly collected himself and said, “I’m okay Marc. Just thinking.”

“About what,” Marc asked. Nathaniel then gestured to Henry, “Oh, I see. The mystery guy, we could put him in our comic, with permission of course.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Nathaniel said. “There’s something off about him.”

“You think he’s not who he says he is?” Marc tilted his head when he asked this.

“No, I do believe he comes from another dimension. I just think there’s something he’s not telling us about. I probably involves the certain person in my class I told you about,” Nathaniel explained.

“Lila? Yeah, you told me about her. I would question why everyone fell for those lies so easily, but then again, she knows their interest.”

“I started getting suspicious when she said she was good at art. She would’ve showed up to the art room if that was true.”

“And then you told me about how her “tinnitus” horrible relates to Ladybug’s miraculous cure. What are you getting about here.”

“He’s come up with a certain game. We get to request a certain akuma/episode for him to explain to us. Or three specific details in three different episodes. Something tells me along the way he’s going to expose Lila.”

“Wait, any chance he can include me,” Marc asked, “I was akumatized so there might be an episode on Reverser. I just want to know what I caused, not a full explanation.”

“I can pass the request along for you. I’m wasn’t planning on requesting a full episode anyway. Wait… I was there in that fight. Didn’t I tell you what happened?”

“I want to know what happened before you started helping.” Nathaniel then gave Marc the thumbs up.”Thank you so much,” at that point the bell rang. Marc then said, “Tell me what he says,” and then left the cafeteria.

* * *

Everyone made their way back to the class. Miss Bustier knew Henry would get a small segment for explanations. He did a quick headcount and noticed someone wasn’t in the classroom. “All right where’s Lila?”

Everyone looked around for a minute until Lila burst into the classroom and said, “Sorry I’m late, Marinette tripped me on my way here.” Everyone, excluding Nathaniel and Adrien, immediately sent glares towards Marinette direction.

“Girl seriously,” Alya sighed in frustration to herself. “This has to stop.” Marinette could tell what Alya had said though. Adrien was waiting for Henry to start when the boy rolled his eyes on what Lila said. Adrien looked at Plagg for a quick second, the kwami shrugged.

“That out of the way,” Henry said, “does anyone just have some normal questions? This is a one-time offer, this isn’t about episodes, it’s any questions about the show itself.” He noticed someone raised their hand. “Yes Max.”

“I’ve already noticed that we are important to the show in some way, but that’s not my question. My question is how many episodes have each of us appeared in,” Max asked.

“Well, all of you guys have appeared in most episodes. Lila however has only appeared on about five of them. She didn’t get included much until Season 3,” Henry explained.

There were murmurs among the class but Lila shrugged it off saying, “Makes sense, I was traveling for quite a long time.” Everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

_ Well played,  _ Henry thought. He then asked, “Okay any more questions about the show in general?” He got nothing. “Okay, anyone has any specific question on an episode. Or want a full explanation of an episode.” Nathaniel raised his hand, “Yes Nathaniel?”

“This question is on Marc’s behalf,” Nathaniel said. “He wants to know what his akuma, Reverser, did before Alix and I started helping out.”

“Wait you two help them out with that one,” Kim asked. Nathaniel nodded, “Man, that is so cool.”

“Yep, and Marinette did help Chat Noir one time with Evillustrator,” Henry said. Some classmates were skeptical at this. He knew it was because they felt like they didn’t know Marinette anymore. Henry sighed saying, “I have all the episode except for Miraculer on downloaded offline play if you don’t believe me.”(1)

“Sorry, just after everything that happened with Marinette we’ve been wondering if we should trust that she actually did anything like that,” Alya said. Marinette felt mentally hurt.

“Right, anyways,” Henry started. “For those of you who don’t know how it happened, Marc was akumatized because of a misunderstanding. Marinette was trying to help pair Marc and Nathaniel in order to work on a comic book. When Nathaniel noticed Marinette recording the thing he got the wrong idea and ripped Marc’s book.”

“And you recorded that because,” Alya asked Marinette. The girl in question couldn’t think of an answer. Alya turned her head back around and said, “Unbelievable.”

“For all we know she could’ve used that footage for blackmail,” Lila said.

Everyone was about to glare at Marinette again when Henry said, “That’s not why she did that, and she would never do that, so stop talking so I can talk.” The class quieted down. Marinette was glad she actually had someone who could stand up for her. Even if he’s trying to make everyone think that he doesn't know his mission.

“Anyways, Reverser was born. When he eventually encountered Ladybug and Chat Noir he managed to hit them both. He made Ladybug super clumsy she could barely walk one step without falling, and Chat Noir into an actual scaredy-cat.” Some students giggled at the thought of Chat Noir being a scaredy-cat. “Reverser hit multiple other people, the funniest in my opinion was probably when he switched the roles for Chloe and Sabrina.”

Some students were staring, “Right, anyway later on at the Louvre Ladybug and Chat Noir encounter Nathaniel and Alix, who convince them to help. In the end they were able to defeat Reverser in a plan that involved some sticks, a kite, and a Chat Noir thinking he was gonna die.”

Some laughed at THE Chat Noir thinking he was going to die. Adrien pouted a bit on this, he didn’t care since he knew Henry probably knew that he was Chat Noir. “Okay, so Nathaniel you have two more requests you can use at anytime. Anyone else?” No one had any questions. 

“Okay, Henry, I assume I can start class now,” Henry nodded and walked back up to his seat. On the way he secretly passed a note to Adrien.

Adrien was curious and looked at it. Quietly to himself he read it, “Meet me at the Eiffel Tower later tonight. I need to talk to you about certain advice you gave to Marinette.” Adrien was curious, at one time he knew that Henry knows he could get to the Eiffel Tower as Chat Noir. What he was curious about is A) what Henry meant on certain advice, and B) how Henry was going to get there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be a sampler of what Henry will be doing. We’ll get into your comment request in a later chapter. I seen a few fanfics where Nathaniel does know that Lila is lying. I liked the idea of it so much I decided to put it in here for your enjoyment.
> 
> (1) He was able to pull that off with his powers.


	3. Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short akuma battle breaks out and Henry gets that talk with Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you’re all wondering what Henry’s going to tell Chat Noir. Well, here we go. Also, since Henry and Chat Noir aren’t really going to be talking until night time I decided to throw in an akuma I came up with. However, it’s my first try doing it so it may not be perfect. Also, quick shoutout to everyone that has given kudos so far. Among them is Lady_LB who I later realized is the one that writes _The Liar and the Broken Balance_. I mainly got the idea of Nathaniel knowing from you and your story. Definitely an honor to have someone with such a popular story give kudos on this.

The rest of the school day went by quietly. Now here comes the hard part, finding a place for Henry to stay while he’s stuck in this dimension. The topic did come up after school, Marinette would’ve offered the guest room in her house but her parents are doing renovation on it. Adrien did offer but Henry made the point that his father probably won’t allow it. 

After much debating it eventually fell onto Juleka’s shoulders. She said it’s possible but she would have to explain the situation to her mom and get permission before Henry could stay at her place. This meant the boy had some time to kill before he had to get confirmation if he could stay there. After saying he was going to give himself a self tour around Paris he left the school.

At this point Mr. Damocles was ushering everyone out of the school so he could start his part-time work as the Owl. Marinette walked home, and went up to her room. Once in she let Tikki out.

“Looks like things are about to get a bit easier with Henry around,” Tikki exclaimed. “The way your friends have been treating you is very wrong, you do so much for them.”

“I know, one thing I’m curious about are those fanfics he mentioned that pointed out many points on the whole thing,” Marinette said. She then opened her sketchbook and got to work, “I would’ve offered him our guest room for him, but-”

“It’s getting worked on.” Tikki then thought about something, “I don’t know why but I get a weird feeling, it’s like I’ve seen him before but I don’t know when or where.”

“That’s does sound weird,” Marinette agreed. “What if we have seen him before, did we end up going to his dimension.”

“I’m just saying you should be a little cautious around him. He’s going to make a good effort in exposing Lila, but we don’t know if he’s hiding something from us or not,” Tikki said as she sat down on Marinette’s monitor.

“I bet it’s just Chat Noir’s secret identity he’s hiding from us. Henry knows how important I make it out to be.”

“Now be sure to get your homework done, you have patrol later tonight.” Marinette nodded and continued working.

* * *

Henry was currently at the Eiffel Tower taking a picture of it on his phone. “May be CGI animated but it still feels real,” he said. He then caught sight of a purple butterfly, “Uh-oh.” Quietly, he followed it to see it go into the watch of the victim. (Time for me to try to come up with a good akuma. Probably won’t end well.)

“Fourth-wall,” Hawkmoth told the new victim. This caused Henry to get a bit confused, then even more confused when he realized that he heard Hawkmoth. “You tried, writing a book that would bring enjoyment to others who read it. However they turned you away for the main character not making any sense. I can give you the power to seek revenge on the publishers, I just need Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses.”

“Very well Hawkmoth,” said the victim. When he transformed Henry saw the costume being ninja like. The only thing that wasn’t covered by the costume were his eyes which had become black with white pupils. He then turned to the invisible camera and said, “Oh, hello readers let’s see if I can confuse the OC for more than ten seconds.”

“Nice try,” Henry shouted from his hiding place. “In a way your like Deadpool, meaning your gonna act like a crazy person, only your kid-friendly. Also, I am not an OC!”

“You darn right I am, fanfic character, now you better find a convenient way to call Ladybug and Chat Noir here before I punch you,” shouted Fourth-wall. Sighing Henry took out his phone and realized that he didn’t actually have anyone’s numbers. He then noticed the news helicopter and sneaked away.

“Hey, news helicopter,” Fourth-wall called out, “think you can send a message for the main characters of the series.”

* * *

“Marinette! Look, another akuma,” Tikki shouted. Marinette looked at the screen to see Fourth-wall running around the Eiffel Tower like a crazy person. Eventually getting bored and started threatening the citizens there. 

“Tikki! Spots on!” Marinette shouted. Once she was Ladybug she exited through the balcony and started to make her way to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Adrien’s room…**

“You think Henry’s talking about the advice you gave Marinette when Lila came back,” Plagg asked Adrien. The model was currently scrolling through the Ladyblog.

“Why. What’s wrong with that advice, I was doing the right thing. I think,” Adrien said, unsure of himself.

“If you’re being passive, yes that was the right decision. However, isn’t there a chance that Lila’s lies are actually hurting someone and that’s what he wants to talk to you about,” Plagg took a bite out of his camembert. Adrien gasped as he saw the Ladyblog livestream.

“Hello, fans,” Alya greeted everyone watching. “Coming at you live from Eiffel Tower where a new villain seems to be threatening citizens in order to bring Ladybug and Chat Noir here. Seems like empty threats though.”

“Ugh, I’m wasting my time,” Fourth-wall said, “if I really want to attract those heroes attention I’m gonna have to threaten the people Micbot37 wrote me to get revenge on!” Fourth-wall then threw down a smoke bomb and vanished. 

“Who the heck is Micbot37,” Alya asked herself.(1)

“Wow, he’s quite the comedian,” Plagg joked.

“Come on Plagg. This is no laughing matter. Claws Out!” Adrien said pumping his fist.

“Wait! No! I haven’t finished my caaaaameberhaa,” Plagg yelled as he was sucked into the ring. Chat Noir then opened his window and jumped through.

* * *

At whatever publisher this is because I have no idea what they are called in Paris, Fourth-wall appeared through a cloud of smoke right in front of the building. “Remember, Fourth-wall, you still have to get Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculouses,” Hawkmoth said from his lair.

“Yes, of course Hawkmoth I understand. One question fans have is how akumas can even get to where you are if they ever did get the miraculous,” Fourth-wall said.

“I think I’m going to start regretting this after a while. Then again you do raise a good point, I never did think about that,” Hawkmoth said. Fourth-wall’s arm was then grabbed by a yo-yo and was pulled away from the building.

“Sorry, Fourth-wall, but I can’t let you attack that publisher,” Ladybug said as Fourth-wall landed on the next street over.

“Mind if I lend a hand M’lady,” Chat Noir called out as he landed. Alya finally made it to the block to record the fight.

“You won’t be stopping me Ladybug and Chat Noir,” Fourth-wall exclaimed. “Not in this chapter!” He dashed forward and hit Ladybug hard. Chat Noir quickly tripped him as he continued forward. When fourth-wall got up he was kicked in the face.

“I think it’s time we write a conclusion M’lady,” Chat Noir exclaimed.

“Way ahead of you. Lucky Charm!” The yo-yo alum in the air and she received a tripwire hook and strings. “Okay, this one’s more complicated.” She quickly looked around and two spots on the ground were pointed out. Along with her yo-yo and Chat Noir’s staff. “I have an idea.”

Chat Noir noticed that she needed his baton and tossed it over to her. “I’ll hold him off. Pretty sure the akuma is in that watch.” Chat then engaged in one-on-one combat with Fourth-wall.

Ladybug quickly placed the hooks and sent Chat’s baton up in between two roof and balanced herself on it. She gave Chat Noir a signal and he led Fourth-wall to the tripwire.

Fourth-wall heard the tripwire go off and said, “Wait a minute. A tripwire usually means a traAAAAHP!” The akuma was suddenly wrapped up in Ladybug’s yo-yo and was dangling upside down, the baton being used as support.

Chat Noir simply walked forward and tapped the watch saying, “cataclysm.” The akuma flew out and was caught.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug shouted as the magic spiraled out. This fixed the watch and everything Fourth-wall had done. When the akuma turned back the two heroes pumped their fists saying, “Pound it!”

“Wish I could stay M’lady, but I have somewhere to be,” Chat Noir said as he vaulted away.

“Hey Ladybug,” Alya said running up, and holding her phone. “Is it okay if I ask you a couple questions quickly?”

Ladybug’s miraculous beeped, “Sorry Alya, maybe some other time.” She then swung away. Though deep down she knew that there would come a point that some other time would mean never.

Alya sighed saying, “At least I managed to get akuma footage this time.” She then remembered something, “Wait a minute! I saw Henry at the Eiffel Tower, he probably knows about Onichan. I can ask him about what happened. Would he count that as my request though? Guess I’ll find out.” Alya then took off in a run to the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

Henry was actually still at the Eiffel Tower, going up the elevator. He expected Chat Noir to take the time to talk now since there was an akuma. What he didn’t know was that Adrien was already on the floor he was going to, waiting for him.

“Would’ve thought Fourth-wall would’ve given you a tougher time,” Henry said. “He’s not an akuma in any of the episodes.”

“So what did you mean when you said you needed to talk to me about certain advice I have to Marinette,” Adrien asked.

“Ah, yes that. Follow me.” Adrien did so and they were now at a railing. “That advice you gave Marinette when Lila came back. The advice about letting her lie, that was terrible advice.”

“I was saying what I thought was best,” Adrien retort. “She would’ve gotten akumatized if she as outed.”

“True, but then no one would be ostracizing Marinette. Someone they’ve known for years. Fun fact, I believe the reason I’m here is to expose Lila before it becomes too late.”

“Too late? She’s not hurting anyone,” Adrien obliviously said.

Henry took a deep sigh, “You’re right. She’s not hurting you or Alya, Nino, almost your whole class.”

“What do you mean almost,” Adrien interrupted.

“Can’t you see, she’s trying to ruin Marinette’s friendship with all of your classmates. Adrien I know you try to stay passive so you don’t upset your father, but trust me staying passive and letting Lila lie is worse than exposing her and getting her akumatized.”

“And what makes you say that,” Adrien asked, he was getting madder by the minute.

“Didn’t want to pull this card, but in the episode Chameleon, Lila threatened Marinette twice. In both she said she would take away all of Marinette’s friends and make sure she was forever alone.” Adrien’s mouth dropped.

“I-I guess it could’ve been worse.”

“Marinette was also almost akumatized as well.”

Adrien then tensed. Lila caused this to Marinette, she was one of the greatest people he ever had pleasure of knowing. Marinette being akumatized sounded like a nightmare he didn't want to come true. "How Marinette the most light-hearted person in our class she's always happy."

"Even at the end of the day Adrien she's like the rest of us. Human. She can also feel pain, sadness, and worst of all betrayal. And that's all because of Lila right now."

Adrien thought a bit before asking, "Are you telling me hat I should tell everyone about Ladybug's confrontation of Lila at the park?"

“Don’t think you’ll have to. I already intrigued Alya on requesting episodes to be explained since she never got footage of Onichan. I say there’s a good chance she’ll request that one.”

“Took me awhile to realize that the horn worked like Pinocchio,” Adrien chuckled. Henry then turned to leave. “That’s it?”

Henry turned around saying, “Word of advice, I’d be there a bit more for her. She’s probably counting on the one other person in the class that knows.” With that Henry went down the elevator.

“If you want my advice I’d say you let Henry take care of things,” Plagg said from Adrien’s jacket. “He seems to know what’s he’s doing. And you should be there more for Marinette in this whole thing, when you think about it she's probably feeling more hurt about the fact that your not helping her like she hoped you would.” Adrien looked down in shame. "Kid, it's all right. I'm sure everything will work out."

“I just hope Henry can do it before it’s too late like he said,” Adrien said looking at the sunset. “Come on, think it’s about time we head back.” Adrien transformed and left. While going from roof to roof he thought,  _Marinette, I'm going to do my best to be a good friend to you. Like we always are._

* * *

The elevators doors opened for Henry once again, and this time Alya was waiting for him. He immediately thought,  _ Can’t I just get confirmation if I can stay at Juleka’s house and be done for today! It was already hard enough explaining that stuff to Adrien! _

“In case you were wondering,” Alya said as Henry went pass Alya and started walking, “Juleka’s mom says it’s okay for you to stay there. Juleka tells me you’ll on an air mattress in Luka’s room.”

“Well, that’s good to hear,” Henry said turning around. “Think you could send me directions. I know the house is a boat but it’s always going somewhere, right?” After that was done Henry turned to leave but his arm was grabbed by Alya. “What is it Alya?

“Someone seems tired despite being asleep before school started,” Alya teased. “Anyway, I was wondering if you could tell me what exactly happened during the akuma fight, Onichan?”

“And this can’t wait for tomorrow before school starts because…” 

“I was desperate to find out what that akuma did because Lila made it sound like it wasn’t easy fight.”

Henry, despite thinking this could wait till the next day said, “You can say that again, the akuma could teleport.”

“Which is why I want to know right now.” Alya then gave him pleading eyes.

“Fine, I’ll tell you, but it will count towards your episode questions,” Henry said and he noticed Alya was recording. “You realize people could be skeptical since A) I’m new here and B) there’s nothing else that can verify what I said was true.”

“I’ll try to verify my sources on this one,” Alya assured him. “I always do.”

_ I beg to differ,  _ Henry wanted to say, instead he started. “Okay so the battle went like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Alya was pretty eager to learn about Onichan. Sorry if it’s not that good I didn’t have many ideas pumping through this one and it was my first time writing an akuma fight. What do you think will happen next?
> 
> (1) For those of you how don’t pay attention to usernames on this website, that one’s mine.


	4. Onichan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry explains the akuma fight for Onichan to Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering what’s going to happen when Henry explains Onichan to Alya? Let’s find out.

Okay, so it went like this,” Henry said, starting to explain the akuma fight. “This akuma was caused by a photo of Lila kissing Adrien cheek, which the former person I believe sent an email blast.”

“Who was the akuma,” Alya asked.

“The akuma was Kagami, after seeing the photo she was outraged. If you were thinking Marinette was involved in that fight she wasn’t.” That technically wasn’t true since Ladybug was involved in that fight and Marinette is Ladybug.

“Exactly what could the akuma do,” Alya asked, keeping the interview going.

“With a simple touch on Lila’s head the akuma placed a tracking horn on her. With that she could find her location by having others answer phone calls she gave them and then swap places with them. Ladybug and Chat Noir were struggling with that one.”

“Sounded like a pretty tough akuma. Did she get close to getting Ladybug’s earrings?”

“Yep, Onichan used her lucky charm against her and was close to taking off her earrings. Ladybug then kicked Onichan away. Okay, one key thing you have to remember is that the horn on Lila works like pinocchio. Every time she lies it gets bigger.”

Alya nodded. “I wouldn’t expect it to get that big. Lila is such a good person.”

Henry rolled his eyes thinking,  _ Keep telling yourself that.  _ “Anyway, Onichan confronted Adrien at his house saying she’ll protect him from Lila. Adrien counter argued saying that Lila prays attention.” Alya blinked in confusion. 

“Skipping to another scene, Onichan then confronted Lila on her way home. Their conversation was interrupted by Chat Noir. After attacking each other and stuff Ladybug showed up and led Lila out of the fight.”

“Ladybug’s always looking out for her best friend,” Alya said.

“...Right, when they reached a park Lila tore her hand away saying and I quote. ‘I don’t need you Ladybug, I was perfectly capable of defending myself.’” Henry felt himself internally laughing when he saw Alya go wide-eyed.

“Wha- What did she mean by that. She didn’t want Ladybug’s help?” Henry nodded. 

“Chat Noir was then launched into the park by Onichan who showed up straight afterwards. That was when she managed to place a horn on Lila before Ladybug wrapped up her sword in her yo-yo.”

“How many times did Onichan switch places with others?”

“Quite a few times. Lila then got Roger to pull over in his police car and then told him that she was being chased by a super villain and that Ladybug was failing miserably, the horn did not grow there. Roger let Lila into the car saying he can protect her down at the precinct. Roger then pointed out Lila’s horn, and it then lit up with Roger’s phone vibrating. When he answered he was switched with Onichan.”

“That must’ve been frightening for Sabrina’s dad.”

“After asking what happened Ladybug and Chat Noir took off to find his car. Lila ran from the cop car, despite it probably not going to work out. After Ladybug found the car she wrapped it up in her yo-yo. Meanwhile, Lila burst into the Dupain-Cheng bakery asking for Marinette’s mother’s help.”

“Was Marinette there?”

“She was not in that scene. If anything I think she was in the house she probably wasn’t aware of what was going on though,” Henry lied, knowing how hypocrite he was being by telling a lie when he was explaining one of the episodes that could potentially expose Lila. Then again it was to protect Ladybug’s secret identity

“Onichan then sent the teleportation message to Sabine which caused them to switch places. Lila ran again and Mr. Dupain-Cheng tried to hold Onichan off. By the time Ladybug and Chat Noir got to the bakery Onichan was already gone.”

“Was Mr. Dupain-Cheng okay?”

“He was fine but the bakery became a complete mess. Ladybug and Chat Noir did finally caught up with Lila. She was surprised that they were still helping her despite all the nasty things she said to them. She hugged Ladybug saying she really misjudged her saying she was the only one that could help her. That was when the horn grew.”

Alya was frozen. Nervous what else happened she asked Henry, “Could you continue?” She didn’t want to believe this and was questioning if it was actually true.

“After Chat commented that he knew she would wound up liking her in the end Ladybug’s phone went off and she was switched places with Onichan. Ladybug then figured out that Onichan could send evil messages she could use to swap places with that person, and that Lila’s horn acted like a cell tower. Knowing how to defeat her Ladybug left the bakery. Back to Chat Noir he started saying that everyone was fighting over Adrien but not him. He then said and I quote again ‘I am so much more sophisti-cat-ed, funnier, definitely better dressed than him’”

Alya actually laughed there. “He said that! Didn’t think he’d have it out for him.”

“Yeah, he said that. Afterwards Onichan hit Chat Noir and sent him crashing into the Adrien perfume billboard. Chat Noir then asked the billboard what was he smiling at. When Onichan caught back up to Lila she asked another time to give up on getting Adrien. Lila relented saying she would only for the horn to grow again, Onichan commented that she was a good actress. She then explained that the horn would disappear once she sincerely gave up on Adrien.”

“It is like Pinocchio. I guess that means she’s not giving up on Adrien anytime soon.” Henry nodded again. 

“Lila then said that it was hard and that the only way she would give him up was if she got rid of Ladybug for her.” Alya’s mouth then dropped. “I’m just going to continue. Hawkmoth then said that Lila was outsounding. Ladybug then showed up to and asked Lila if she was alright. Onichan then started throwing her sword at Ladybug multiple times, a remembrance scene because the same thing happened in Riposte.”

Henry then continued, “Chat Noir then showed up and was warned about the messages, Lila then told Chat Noir that she broke something and it hurt. The horn grew again, he told Ladybug he’d be right back. When Ladybug asked if he was sure she wasn’t pulling his leg he said she wouldn’t do that. Chat Noir then picked up Lila and got her out of there. Ladybug called out the lucky charm and said charm was snatched and used against her by Onichan.”

“Chat Noir then stopped a firetruck and asked if he could take Lila to the nearest hospital. The firefighter then checked her leg and Lila’s horn lit up again. Chat Noir warned him to not look at his phone saying he leg was an emergency. The firefighter then asked him if he was sure it’s not her forehead because her leg looked fine.”

“Chat Noir then asked Lila if she wanted him to leave Ladybug alone with the villain and that she hated Ladybug that much. Lila asked why he would say that, and if it was because she was left alone to fight Onichan all by herself. The horn then grew again, Chat Noir said that she should be ashamed of herself for what she did. Chat Noir then asked the firefighter to answer his phone. Lila tried to get him to not do that. Ultimately, the firefighter switched places with Onichan at the last second.”

Alya didn’t say anything, at this point she was a little skeptical.  

“The firefighter then proceeded to untie Ladybug saying that it took them two hours to get a kid untangled from it. Ladybug then got a plan and asked the firefighter to stop. Chat Noir was phoned and was told to bring Lila and Onichan to her. Chat Noir then grabbed Lila while Onichan was distracted and got back to Ladybug as quick as he could. Once Chat Noir got Lila to her Ladybug’s phone got the message and she was swapped with Onichan. The rest is history.”

Alya stood quiet and turned off her phone. She stood in thought for a few minutes before saying, “I’m suddenly not sure if an explanation like that’s going to be enough. I’m sorry but I don’t think you know what your saying. I don’t think Lila would do that.”

“Then let me shed some light on this subject,” Henry said having enough. “Let me ask you this one question, do you verify your sources?”

Alya was dumbfounded for a second before slightly angry responding, “Yes, of course I do every single time!”

“Let me rephrase that,” Henry shouted. “Did you verify your sources when you had your first interview with Lila!” Alya was then frozen solid. “Back in the episode Volpina when you posted that interview of Lila, did you verify your sources on that one?”

Alya felt a sinking feeling coming on. She never verified Lila’s interview, now that she thought about it, Ladybug saves people all the time. Lila’s interview said some things that weren’t new. Alya then said, her voice shaking a bit, “No, I guess I didn’t.”

Henry sighed saying, “I didn’t want to say anything right away, but since you’re close to the truth I’ll say it anyway. Alya, I discovered my mission is to expose Lila for her lies.” Alya looked up shocked in that one. “Telling you this episode put me one step closer to completing it.” He then started to walk away, “If I were you, I’d start thinking of an apology for Marinette. Don’t think she’s going to forgive you right away though.”

* * *

Alya spent the first fifteen minutes of her walk back home in thought. She then remembered something she said to Marinette.

_ “A good reporter always verified their sources.” _

Alya teared up as she realized she was technically being a hypocrite towards Marinette. She had asked Marinette, if she verified her sources when she didn’t do that herself. Wanting to talk to someone about this, Alya phones Nino.

“Hello, what’s up Alya,” Nino asked from the other end.

“Nino, I messed up big time,” Alya said voice still shaking.

“Are you crying? What happened?! Am I going to have to talk to someone?”

“No! No, just I was curious about how Onichan went down since Lila talked so much about. So I found Henry and asked him about it.”

“And…”

“Lila lied about being Ladybug’s best friend.”

Nino was silent for a few seconds before asking. “She lied about that, but your interview with her-“

“That’s the thing Nino! Learning that Lila lied about that isn’t the worst part. I didn’t verify Lila’s interview, I even told him I verified my sources all the time before Henry changed his question.”

“Oh… Do you want me to come over to your house. We can talk more there.”

“If I’m being honest, if Nora sees that I was crying she’ll probably only family gets into the house. On the phone is fine though.”

“Marinette was right about Lila lying though,” Nino said from his end. “Well, truth be told we don’t know if she was lying about everything, but y’know.”

“I still have to apologize to Marinette tomorrow,” Alya said. “Oh god, how am I going to face her after this. We sent her to the back for her being “jealous!”

“I would doubt this whole thing on Lila, but then again, someone that was from a dimension where we’re a TV show told you so.”

“How’s that supposed to make me feel better,” Alya asked.

“Yeah, wrong time,” Nino said. “One thing you can do is look over Lila’s interview and see what’s wrong with it. What she lied about. After that, delete it.”

“When Henry eventually exposes her she going to get an earful from me on that interview,” Alya seethed.

“Uh, what,” Alya has forgotten that Nino was still on the other end.

“I think she lied more than just being Ladybug’s best friend. Henry told me his mission was to expose Lila for her lies.”

“Think we could help him in some way,” Nino asked.

“Nah, I think he can handle it on his own, maybe we could gather evidence on Lila’s lies just to be safe.”

“Like Jagged Stone And his kitten. I can’t believe we forgot that Marinette knows him personally, that’s how she probably knew that she was lying there.”

“And If she did lie about that then that means she also lied about having tinnitus! Faking a disability just so you can sit next to Adrien is just low.”

“In retrospect, Ladybug’s cure only fixes akuma damage. Lila’s supposed disability was not caused by an akuma.”

“I’m going to get to work on looking over Lila’s interview. See you tomorrow.” With that Alya vegan jogging back to her house.  _ Henry, you have two allies in this fight now. And hopefully Nino and I can gain Marinette’s trust again. _ _ _

* * *

Alya got back to her house and started her work on looking over Lila’s interview. After five views this was what she had gathered up.

- _Ladybug always saves others._

_-Ladybug leaves once an akuma fight is over. No way she’d have enough time to talk to Lila and become friends._

_-This interview was done just a couple days after Lila arrived in Paris. She said Ladybug saved her two weeks ago._

_-Pretty sure the only person that would cross their fingers saying their like this with Ladybug is Chat Noir._

_-Henry’s explanation of Onichan revealed that Lila hates Ladybug to a big level. And I fear she may be willingly working with Hawkmoth, sometimes._

_-This video probably got backlash after awhile, the Ladyblog’s reputation will be hurt but I can bounce back._

_-Not only do I have to apologize to Marinette, I also have to send out an apology video for fans that did know Lila was lying._

Alya quickly scrolled through the comments. Some of them were pointing some of the things that she wrote down. Once Alya read enough she deleted the video, she message was sent out saying she’ll explain why the video was taken down in a couple of days.

She then proceeded to text Marinette, after her eyes bulged realizing she hadn’t texted Marinette in a full two weeks.

**Alya:** Marinette I have to apologize to you tomorrow. Meet at the front of the school.

Alya didn’t get anything back for few minutes. She was starting to think she was blocked when her phone buzzed, Marinette had texted back.

**Marinette:** I have a feeling I know what you have to apologize about. See you tomorrow.

Alya felt a bit better. She then remembered what Henry said.

_ “Don’t think she’s going to forgive you right away though.” _

_ I guess we’ll see what happens,  _ Alya thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m being too harsh on Alya there. Do you think Marinette will forgive Alya?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want to see more. If you do want me to continue with this tell what episode(s) you want each character to request.


End file.
